His Queen
by CommanderApple
Summary: If he had known she thought that way, he would have made a bigger effort to make her happy. After all, she is his Queen. But her role will soon not be enough...he learns that the hard way. Ciel x Lizzy R&R
1. Absolutely anything?

**A/N: Hello all! This is my very first Kuroshitsuji fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Black Butler or whatever name you want to call it. This story was partially inspired by ****Heroines versus Heroin's story: Happy Birthday, Lizzie**

Elizabeth frowned as she put her teacup down lightly, giving her fiancée a quick glance before resting her eyes on the rose bush beside her.

She sighed, not knowing if Ciel was intentionally ignoring her or if he had forgotten she was there in the first place. His eyes – or rather, _eye_, concentrated on the newspaper in his hand, a cup of tea in the other. His face would change expression every once in a while, giving her an idea of what he was reading, but simultaneously showing her that he was paying no attention to her whatsoever, again. He would look up from his paper a few times, making sure she still had tea and some cake. When she had run out, he would immediately call for Sebastian to refill her empty plate and cup, and then would return to his quiet state once again.

Lizzy hated his apathy towards her now, but his current attitude felt like a warm hearth compared to how he acted when she had arrived.

Flashback – earlier that day

"_My Lord, we have an unexpected guest today. Shall I let her in?" Sebastian asked, bowing towards his master._

_Ciel didn't give him a glance. "No, escort her out immediately. I don't have the time or the patience for her foolishness right now."_

_Elizabeth, who was obediently standing by his office door (therefore being able to hear their conversation but still being conveniently out of sight), was deeply offended. She expected this kind of reaction from Ciel and suddenly regretted not making a phone call of her visit earlier._

_Much to her surprise however, Sebastian gave Ciel a disapproving frown and abruptly straightened his back. He noisily made his way towards the door, obviously trying to get Ciel's attention as he opened it, revealing her presence to the Young Master._

_Bowing down to her, he managed to make his voice as regretfully heartbreaking as possible as he said, "I truly apologize, Lady Elizabeth, but it seems like my Master doesn't want to see you. He wishes for your immediate removal from his mansion and I'm afraid he won't be settling for anything less…isn't that right, Master?" He put on a devilish smirk as he turned his head slightly, his gaze landing on the bewildered and very angry Ciel._

_Though Elizabeth heard everything Ciel had told Sebastian and knew of his true feelings from the very start...it didn't change the fact that, when put into such harsh and inconsiderate words, hurt her deeply._

_She promised her mother she would be strong, so she balled her fists, closed her eyes and turned on her heel, walking away from his office as quickly as she could, muttering "I understand, goodbye," under her breath as she tried to keep her voice steady._

_She was nearing the verge of tears when she reached the grand staircase, and was close to running down the steps when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Expecting it to be Maylene or Finnian, she put on her biggest and possibly fakest smile, about to tell him/her that she was fine…_

_But she swiftly threw the mask away and replaced it with a cold and sad glare when she realized it was Ciel._

_His eyes were wide when he looked at her, panting slightly from running all the way. His face told her that he had acted purely on instinct, not knowing what to say now that he had caught up with her._

_She mindlessly took his hand off her shoulder, trying to hide how agonized she was with a blank and chilling stare. "So sorry to intrude Ciel, I'll be going now."_

_But before she could take a single step closer to the gates of his mansion, Ciel took her by the hand and harshly held her, making sure not to let her slip away. She gave him a startled and annoyed face to which he countered with an exasperated sigh._

"_Come; let's have tea in the garden. I think we need to talk."_

_Elizabeth could sense no affection or concern in his words at that time. Sebastian's scowl a few meters away only assured her thoughts._

'_Sometimes I wonder…if Ciel would be happier with me…gone.'_

Flashback – end

Elizabeth was so lost in her own thoughts that she subconsciously started fiddling with the lace patterns of the white tablecloth, not even noticing Ciel's worried face as he looked at her, cautiously calling out her name.

"Lizzy, is something the matter? I have something to tell you…"

She snapped out of her thoughts, managing to understand what he had just told her as she put a gloved hand up on the table, signalling him to stop talking. She nervously swallowed, wanting to ask him what was plaguing her mind recently.

"Ciel, this question's going to be a bolt from the blue, and I'd want nothing but for you to answer me as truthfully as you can…," she took a sip from her tea as she tried to ease the question into their silence "do you believe you'd be happier if I was…gone?" she looked at him straight in the eye; caught off guard with his confounded expression.

"…L-Lizzy? What in Heaven's name are you saying?" Ciel quickly stood, slamming his fist into the table. The teacups trembled slightly, and the untouched fruity gelatin quivered. But Lizzy's face stayed the same; not even flinching when the silverware and cutlery tinked against the ceramic plates.

She ignored his sudden outburst and gave him a gentle, caring smile. He faltered at the sight of her genuine love written all over her face without hesitation.

"I love you, Ciel. I truly, honestly do. I want the best for you; I want you to be as happy as you can possibly be. And…if I can't be part of your happiness then…I-I'm fine with that." She bowed her head, not showing her face to him as her hands crumpled the silk napkin, trying to release some of the pain she felt. "If you truly wish it, I'm willing to part myself from you completely. If it means your happiness, I'll do anything…a-absolutely anything…."

She could see his body become tense as he slowly walked towards her. She looked up and was startled to meet Ciel's steely gaze, his face much more powerful and frustrated than that moment long ago…when she had done the mistake of breaking his ring…

She could see his entire body trembling in intense emotion. He wanted to do so many things to her at that moment; apologize for his idiocy, console her for comfort, show her how much he truly cared…but at the same time, he wanted so much to slap her for causing him so much woe and grief.

He leaned forward, his mind racing with all sorts of thoughts. Just as Elizabeth was about to allow herself the fleeting thought of kissing him, he awkwardly shifted his head, giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek…

It was odd how such an innocent act can bring their faces ablaze.

He let go of all formalities and playfully flicked her forehead, the pain dulled by his thick gloves. Nonetheless, Elizabeth cutely pouted as she put a hand on her head.

Ciel smiled at her, the smile she hadn't seen in years, the smile he'd only ever give to her. And no matter how cheesy it sounded, just the sight of his smiling face sent her heart aflutter.

He sighed as he straightened out, returning to his seat, his face still red. That's when she realized he still hadn't given her a straight answer. She was just about to ask again when….

"If you even dare part from me in any way whatsoever, I swear I will do anything and everything in my power to get you back. Do you understand, Lizzy? You are mine, and I forbid you to leave me. You are…my Queen, and if I lose you, I might as well have lost."

Elizabeth swallowed hard, understanding Ciel was linking his emotions with chess.

"Is that all you see me as? A chess piece you can move around and go freely with?" Ciel looked at her worriedly, thinking he had just gotten himself into more trouble.

But the sight of her cheery face was more than enough to calm him. It pleased her to know that, at the very least, she was not just a pawn in his game.

He looked at her in contentment. Lizzy was a difficult soul to handle and he definitely needed a break once in a while. But just the thought of her disappearing from his life brought a knot in his stomach and made him want to vomit. He didn't even want to think about such things.

_But one day, it wouldn't be enough for her…_

Later that night –

Ciel crawled into bed, looking at Sebastian seriously.

"I was not joking; what I said earlier. If Lizzy ever decides to leave my side, make sure to get her back for me. She is mine, all mine. I refuse to let anyone else have her. Do whatever it takes; I don't care what it costs me. That's an order, understand?"

Sebastian slyly smiled at the words of his Master. "Absolutely anything, you say?" he asked, looking at him with a devious expression.

Ciel grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the demon. "Don't make me repeat myself."

He bowed, gave his usual response and blew the candles out, turning to leave Ciel's room.

And just like that…the rules of Ciel's chess game changed. He would be willing protect his Queen with every pawn, bishop and rook he had; even at the cost of his King, even if it meant losing the game entirely.

Sebastian just grinned to himself. '_Absolutely…anything? This is going to be most enjoyable…'_

**A/N: ^O^ I hope you enjoyed that! This can remain as a one-shot if you like, but if you want to see what devious plans Sebastian has for Ciel and Lizzy, go on to Chapter 2!**


	2. Learning the Hard Way

**A/N: Special thanks to Heroines versus Heroin once again for the inspiration! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Black Butler or whatever name you want to call it. This story was partially inspired by Heroines versus Heroin's story: Happy Birthday, Lizzie.**

Elizabeth was dressed head to toe in white.

Her family members and all the servants of the household looked at her with confusion. She had a closet brimming with beautiful nightgowns of all shapes and sizes, each one having a different design and colour.

Why on earth did she decide to wear this one in particular tonight?

When they said 'head to toe', they were not exaggerating. Her dress was simple and white, with a modest design and sleeves reaching her elbows. The skirt reached above her knees, revealing her very pale legs and white silken socks. A pair of soft-soled silver shoes clad her feet, and two plain white ribbons tied her hair.

There was silent suspicion in their mansion that night, which only grew when Elizabeth made her way into the kitchen before going straight up to bed. She had been quiet all day and the mood around her became more and more solemn as time rolled by. Soon enough, the entire household was worried for her sake, but no one said a word.

When Elizabeth was certain the mansion was fast asleep, she quietly crawled out of her bed and reached under her pillow, revealing what she had taken from the kitchen beforehand.

The sharp blade glowed under the moonlight.

She held the hilt firmly with both hands, her small frame shaking as she faced the knife towards her chest. Nervously closing her eyes, she felt her arms move on their own as they neared her, trembling all the way.

'_T-this is for the best. Ciel would be much less stressed with me gone…h-he can go about life, not having to worry about his weak fiancée…I…I've always been such a drag…. This is for Ciel…my sacrifice for him…'_

This was the reason she wore white that day.

Her eyes popped open, startled when she heard shattering glass.

And much to her surprise, Sebastian was standing in her room, a devilish smirk playing on his lips as Ciel struggled from his tight hold on him. There were shards of broken glass behind him, and that's when she noticed he was holding a dagger in his other hand, aiming it straight for Ciel's neck.

"S-Sebastian? What are you doing?" Elizabeth yelled, her heart thumping wildly in her chest, the grip she had on the knife becoming tighter.

He arched his eyebrow at her, still smirking. "Why, simply following orders from my Master," he gave Ciel a glance as he narrowed his eyes "isn't that right, Master Ciel?"

She expected Ciel to growl at him angrily, ordering him to stop this foolishness and let go. To her horror, Ciel's eyes only widened in slight astonishment before letting his hands fall to his sides, halting his fruitless attempt to get away.

Sebastian smiled. "I was ordered to take all measures against your withdrawal from my Young Master. I think we can all agree this is the best tactic for this current situation, am I right, Ciel-sama?"

Ciel ignored his question completely, concentrating himself on Elizabeth and the blade in her hand. He glared coldly at her. "Lizzy, what do you think you're doing?" he scolded.

Elizabeth cowered from his harsh tone, slowly stepping away from the duo. Sebastian playfully slid the flat surface of the dagger against Ciel's smooth skin, making sure not to make any cuts.

"I-I just…I was just…removing myself…I-I mean, I know I'm just a bother. I'm nothing but another chess piece; you'll be ha-happier with me gone anyway…s-so I'm just saving you the trouble…"

Ciel gave a noisy sigh. "I thought we settled this before, Lizzy," he muttered. He gave Sebastian a side glance.

Sebastian walked towards Elizabeth. "Come now, don't act rashly, Lady Elizabeth. Think this through. Is it not that the more pieces one has, the better?" He gave her a calming smile as he looked up at her, making sure Ciel still couldn't escape from his grasp.

Elizabeth could feel tears welling in her eyes. She quickly let go of her knife as she wiped them away, the sharp utensil quietly falling onto her carpeted floor. Sebastian readily let go of Ciel, snatching the knife and keeping it in his pocket along with the dagger.

Ciel walked towards the crying Elizabeth, enveloping her in a large hug. He held her tightly, placing a hand on her head and carefully running it through her locks, trying to cease her tears.

She soon calmed down, her intense crying turning into hiccups. He parted and smiled at her; Elizabeth's heart melted against her chest.

"Lizzy, we settled this before. I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure you never leave my side. Don't force thoughts into your head; you know I love you, right?" he said, gently placing a lock of hair behind her head.

Elizabeth could feel heat reach her face, tears spewing out her eyes. She never heard him say those words to her – to anyone before. She could feel her heart jumping inside her. _'What is this feeling?'_

She gave him a large smile as he wiped the tears off her face. "I will never permit you to abandon me, is that clear? If I cannot have you, nobody can." He gave her a quick peck on her forehead, smoothing her hair out by removing the ribbons tying them up. "Don't try anything like that again." he ordered. Lizzy nodded.

Ciel caressed her face gently before being carried off by Sebastian. He gave her a quick smile as his butler brought him back to his own mansion, leaving her alone in her moon-kissed room. She slowly yawned, crawling into her bed.

A smile carved itself on her face.

The following morning, Lizzy thought the events of the past night was all a dream; her window didn't have a single scratch on it.

She could feel sadness crawling up her spine…until she saw her twin white ribbons sitting peacefully on her floor, as well as a large dent where her knife fell next to it.

But that wasn't what lead her to believe it was all true. For right on top of her bedside table was her knife, shining in all its glory, with a deep blue bow tied around it.

And as bizzare as it sounded, she held the knife and the bow to her nose and gave it a strong sniff.

'_It smells of Funtom Candies…'_

**A/N: And there we have it! My first Kuroshitsuji fanfic is now done!**

**Lol, I know the ending was really weird. I'm no good with chapter stoires…hahahaha!**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
